Bring Me to Life
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: TFP. This is basically partly one-shots were Autobots and Decepticons who have died in TF:Prime actually hadn't died. Well, at least the main one that had died on screen. Most of these snippets are not connected, but some might. (Current chapter: Tailgate)
1. Cliffjumper

Well…this was spawn from listening to a song that kind-of fit an idea I have. What if those who have died in Transformers: Prime didn't die…they either survived or weren't kill…what would happen?  
>Well…this is what I wrote what would happen.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…or the song…

* * *

><p>'…<em>frozen inside without your touch<br>Without your love, darling  
>only you are the life among the dead…<em>'  
>-'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence<p>

* * *

><p>He shouldn't be alive. Really, he knew he should have been dead. But, by some strange stroke of fate and luck, Starscream hadn't off-ed him on the Decepticon bridge.<p>

Now, he was waiting out the inevitable in the 'Con brig.

The red-horned mech sighed, arms crossed on top of his drawn up knees. As he sat, knowing little could be done now, he began to think. On his life, the war…his teammate. Especially one.

Cliffjumper wondered how she was holding up knowing that he had been taken prisoner.

_Sorry Arcee…_

He had been close friends with both her and Bumblebee. They were like family. Now, he might as well make silent amends to them.

_Sorry Arcee, Bumblebee…sorry Optimus for falling into 'Con hands…Bulk, Ratchet…_

He sighed, optics shuttering off. He knew the inevitable was coming. The Decepticon brig was grimily quiet, as was Cliffjumper as he waited for his fate.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, hearing his voice and other outside sounds reverberate off of the dismal dark walls. At first, he ignored the sounds, thinking it to be just 'Cons being 'Cons. Then the noises steadily grew till they were cries and yells. The red mech's optics flashed on, and he looked to the bars of his prison before getting up and walked over to see what was going on. He peered out the bars but saw nothing.

"What the…" he muttered, then noticed the door at the end of the hall hiss open, and a small, darken form walked in, door shutting behind the bot. The small form continued down the hall, glancing around, as if looking for something. Then that was when Cliffjumper realized who it was.

"Arcee?" he said, a bit shocked at her appearance here. Then the form picked the pace up and hurried over to the occupied cell. She stopped in front of the cell, meeting the red mech's gaze.

"Cliff'…finally found you."

A grin spread across his faceplate, a small one growing on hers as well.

"Hey Arcee…glad ya found me as well…"

The blue femme rolled her optics and shook her head lightly. Then they both heard a noise outside the brig, a noise that was growing closer. The two Autobots glanced over at the doorway, then at each other, having similar worried expressions.

Then the femme muttered, "Well, let's get you out of there so we can head back to the base…" Cliffjumper nodded and let the other pick the cell controls, shutting off the energy bars. He grinned at the freedom, she rolled his optics and muttered a 'Come on then…' He walked out of the cell, pausing for second. That confused Arcee for a second, before the red mech was hugging her. She was surprised , before smiling softly and returning it.

"Thanks…" she heard him whisper, before she replied with a 'No problem…' Though, it meant a lot that she had found the other alive. The hug was short-lived before more and louder noises came from just outside the brig.

They broke apart, smiling at each other, before Arcee said, "Well, let's go before the 'Cons get back and find their 'guest' missing…"

Cliffjumper chuckled and nodded, heading towards the Space Bridge portal that the blue femme requested. They both walked in it just as the door hissed open for the Decepticons on the other end of the hall.

_Later On…_

The red-horned mech met the new humans, surprised to see that Arcee had gotten along with one. He had been worried that the other would have been lonely if the 'Cons had decided to off him. Even though she had 'Bee…Cliffjumper and her had been close friends. It would have been horrible if the Decepticons had killed him.

So, as he stood on the cliff's edge and watched the sun's dying glow, his thoughts wandered to the 'what if's if he would've made it.

"Credit for your thoughts…" a voice asked as it approached. The voice and footsteps told him who it was before the form stopped at his side, and he glanced over.

"Just thinking…" he replied, still watching the golden orb fade under the horizon line. When after a little bit of silence, he glanced over to see why the other was silent. The golden-orange rays reflected off of her blue armor, creating streams of sunlight dancing on her frame.

He watched for a little bit before saying, "Thanks…" She glanced over at him, meeting his gaze before nodding. Cliffjumper nodded before turning his helm back forward.

"I would have hated to see 'what if' I had died…"

She nodded, watching the sunset as well. She knew if he had, it would have haunted her for afterwards.

* * *

><p>Alright, so…the last bit didn't come out exactly like I would have liked it to. I really couldn't think of anything else…but, oh well…<p>

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


	2. Tailgate

Well, finally decided to update this thing again since I've gotten time and TF:Prime has ended. I've gone through to count and see who has died and figured out who gets to come back and with which passage. I've cut it down and after this chapter there will be possibly three to four more chapters. Hope they don't take too long to get out.

Also, I may (or may not, given how much time and patience I have) go back to fix up the Cliffjumper chapter. It'll just depend if I get enough motivation and time.

* * *

><p>'…<em>Now that I know what I'm without<br>__You can't just leave me  
><em>_Breathe into me and make me real  
><em>_Bring me to life…'_

-'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence

* * *

><p>The femme had been cruel, sparkless, and almost too…talkative for a Decepticon. Alright, scratch that, no she wasn't. She was just at that mark that could give her such a title and have no bot question it. Well, that and the very…sinister nature that she gave off. A nature Tailgate had never wanted to see, let alone have not only him be a witness to it.<p>

Now, the problem was to get himself and his partner out of here. Easier said, or rather thought, than done. Being nearly paralyzed and dragged in did deter an escape plan to be hatch and executed. The pain was a numb on his senses, but the heightened fear of Arcee being in that Decepticon's clutches brought him some clarity for the moment.

"Tailgate."

Hearing Arcee's voice right now, hearing how fearful she sounded, did absolutely nothing to help him feel worse about…well, everything. The fate that had befallen them seemed so horrible that the mech was starting to question its unluckiness. Why in Primus's name did this had to happen to them? To her?

The mech felt the cuffs being placed around his wrists and dragged upwards, causing him to rise. His processor still felt like it was still being banged around, which had been the case to get him into this state in the first place. Other than that and his limbs in no better state, the mech was now in the prime position to watch and listen to the Decepticon femme harp at Arcee for answers. Answers that either she would never give under any circumstances or answers that she did not know. Either way, neither of them will probably come out of here alive.

"I don't know the attack coordinates! I swear upon the Allspark!" Arcee yelled, making Tailgate internally wince at the sound. She told the truth in that. At least, he believed so. He knew Arcee, and he knew that she wouldn't betray the cause and/or their partnership. What he didn't know was how painful the next blow was going to be.

"We shall see." He heard the Decepticon say that right before pain bloomed up in the joint between where his left arm was attached to his chasis. Holy Primus it was an excruciating pain. But probably the worst part of that, besides the fact that the Decepticon had hit that spot mainly for the main energon line that carried the life force to his arm, came from Arcee's scream of his name. If only his pain relays wouldn't stop screaming at him internally at the damage, then maybe he might have been able to lift his head and tell Arcee anything to reassure he wasn't…well, dead. But he couldn't, leaving the Deception to remove the sharpen appendage he stabbed him with and having to listen to Arcee sound so defeat.

With the rate of energon pouring out of his wound, he knew that he probably wouldn't last long. The femme doing all of this was a torturous spawn of the Pit; that was for sure. There was a certain finesse that the Decepticon seemed to have, one that would have easily what to make him break out of these cuffs and beat the spark out for ever doing this to Arcee. But fate allowed some mercy to take place.

Just as the sounds of the room, mostly consisting of Arcee's screams and that Decepticon's voice taunting her, faded as his body was entering shut down mode, Tailgate could have sworn a louder sound then took place. Gunshots too? What did that matter, nothing much as his body powered down to conserve power to weakly manage to survive.

**-~/~-**

Tailgate never found himself to be of a spiritual or religious kind of mech. But if there was a Primus or fate or just force in the universe, he would have to give it some kind of thanks for this. The fact that he was still alive, hell that both he and Arcee were still alive now, was something he was grateful for. They managed this far was a feat that really surprised him. He figured Arcee would make it this far because she was a femme to be reckoned with since she was someone who wouldn't let anything get to her. Him, well he had his own thoughts about matters. From the past and being saved at just in time from that Decepticon's femme, both Arcee and he had been saved –he was grateful especially since Arcee didn't have to endure what might have been his death. For the present the fact of both of them were chosen by Optimus Prime and on this strange new world. They were both lucky. As a group, they all had each other.

"You know, Cliff' was really steamed that he wasn't chosen for this mission."

Her remark drew him from his wondering and reminiscing thoughts, glancing over to the femme who had walked up. Sunset light bathe both land and Cybertronians in its orange-ish red glow. Even as night approached, there was no real fear of the dark, not like on Cybertron. But those more fanciful and almost poetic thoughts were just keeping him from replying.

"Yeah, he would be," Tailgate answered back, along with nodding his helm, "But I figure he wouldn't be quite enjoying things here rather than that other mission he had." Knowing Cliffjumper, the other was action-orientated and driven. Being in hiding like they were and working quietly and discreetly probably wasn't and wouldn't be his thing. The mech would have probably been driven stir crazy within the first month or so here.

"Are you saying its bad here?" Arcee teased her partner, a smile playing on her face just as much the tone of voice was aiming to mess with him. A twin smile appeared on his face as well.

"Not bad, just, well far from home and still fighting 'Cons," he answered the femme back, remembering that they were a long, long way away from their 'home' –though 'home' hadn't seem as such in a very long time–, "But at least having you here, partner, makes things a bit better."

His grin was met with a roll of Arcee's optics as she muttering back, "Shut up, Tailgate." That got a hardy chuckle out of him which was soon echoed by Arcee as well. Just as the sun setting rays soon slipped out from the sky, both bots looked up at the dark sky that was littered with unfamiliar stars. Both were grateful to be alive, grateful to be together, and grateful in having each other.

* * *

><p>Finally done. I really didn't know how I was going to take this exactly. I had one idea, that I decided to change at the last minute. With that, I can say that this will kind-of connect to another chapter. I'm sure you can guess, but I won't spoil anything else.<p>

REVIEW!


End file.
